


The Taste of Strawberries

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, One Night Stands, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: What if someone has an one night stand, and it turns out… that it was something more… more than an usual one night stand?What if someone remembers one particular detail, and that detail makes it impossible to have another one night stand…Narcissa and Muriel are going to make this experience… they are hating each other at school… at least, Muriel tries to hate her teacher, because that woman is a distraction in person…Narcissa shouldn’t really hate her students, but Muriel was different… there was something about that young woman she couldn’t understand… and she wanted to understand it… she wanted to understand why an attractive young woman, such as Muriel wasn’t surrounded by some Girls, like other pretty women…It also makes Muriel crazy, that she can’t forget her ons… and the worst thing of all: every time she looked at her teachers red lips, she was reminded by that particular taste… the taste of Strawberries…This is an AU and a CROSSOVER... so please don't hate me... every character is OOC
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Muriel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... I wanted to try something new, so I've decided to start with this...
> 
> I would like to say it again, this is an AU-Crossover, and every character is OOC...
> 
> Narcissa Black is teaching Biology at a College, and Muriel is on of her favorite students... (could be sarcasm)
> 
> What else could I say about this one? I don't know tbh... I hope some of you´ll like it, and if not... just don't read it...

,,Are you going out?“ Lucius asked his friend, while she walked into their kitchen in a red short dress, taking herself a Red Bull cola out of the fridge, and looked at him.

,,Yes, I would like to try that “Blue Rose“-Club. Want to come with me?“

,,I can’t. I have to correct those tests until tomorrow. But go, and have fun.“

,,Thanks.“ She said, smirking, before she finally left their house…

She needed it, to go out again. To feel something more, than just the pleasure of her own fingers, the entertainment of Netflix, or the company of her books.

They have been friends since High Scool, but they never went further than one Date, some kissings, and a few nights of fucking. It never went that far, to call it a relationship, but he loved her as a good friend, and she was loving him the same way, and that’s why they were living together, and part of the reason why she didn’t tell him, that she was hoping to hook up with someone. Whether they were loving each other or not, but she wanted to be respectful to him. Just like she knew, that he would never tell her, when he went out, to meet other women…

She walked along the streets, until she reached the club, where some 18 year olds tried to get in. She smiled at them, while passing the bouncer, and went into the main club.

It was already quite full, she made her way through the crowd of dancing and laughing people, and she could swore, someone had just touched her butt, but she didn’t care yet.

She sat down on one of the barstools, and ordered herself a cocktail for the start… she turned around a few seconds later, with the cocktail in her hand, and let her gaze roaming over the crowd.

There were a few couples, singles, and a few guys they definitely just turned 21, and they were obviously enjoying it a but too much.

“Children…“ she thought by herself, and emptied her cocktail… one cocktail became a second one, before she started with the shots…

It must have been the fifth shot after which she decided to went into the crowd, to dance a bit… yes, she somehow needed the alcohol to push herself… but it was good… it was good, to be surrounded by dancing people, until she was dancing in front of a young man, who had definitely far too much aftershave, and while she tried to get away from him, and his not so small erection on her thigh, she felt a body behind her. She rolled her eyes mentally, hoping for not feeling another cock on her arse, when she felt slim fingers on her hips, and breasts on her back.

The smell of perfume grew in her nose, and she leaned against the female body behind her… enjoying the woman’s lead of that dance…

It started with soft lips on the side of her neck… she cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes, and relaxed in her touch… she wasn’t unfamiliar with a woman, and it felt good… it felt so good, to be pulled into the lady’s lavatory, where she was pushed against the wall… it was so good to be kissed by a woman… the light was far too dark to see anything, but perhaps it was the alcohol, that she couldn’t see the woman… or perhaps she just didn’t care… but there was one thing, she cared about, so she stopped the woman’s hands on the hem of her dress, and whispered: ,,Not here…“

,,Alright… my place then…?“

,,Yes…“

She realized that they were taking a Uber… that they were kissing passionately on the backseat… and that she had entered a flat… the rest of the night blurred and everything turned black, like the hair of the woman she woke up next to.

The woman was sleeping on her stomach, just as naked as herself, and a large wings tattoo covered almost her whole back. Narcissa couldn’t resist but touch the tattoo, and to stroke over every single feather. It was quite beautiful how it went over her sides, and even over her butt cheeks, and over her thighs.

“Who comes up with the idea of getting something so big tattooed?“ she thought, before she stood up, and searched for her dress, and her lingerie.

She left the bedroom, and smirked when she found her bra underneath a white cat, which stared at her, like it would want to say something.

,,Come on, Sweety… I need that.“ She said gently, but the cat didn’t moved a single muscle, so Narcissa smiled, and lifted her carefully up, took her bra, found her thong on the kitchen counter, got dressed, and left the flat… the really beautiful flat…

When she got home, Lucius greeted her with a wide grin, and she raised an eyebrow: ,,What…?“

She asked, and he shrugged his shoulders: ,,Nothing… but judging to that hickey of yours, your night must have been very good.“

She blushed, went to the bathroom, and looked at a small hickey on the side of her neck.

,,Shit…“ she muttered, and he stood behind her: ,,Man or Woman?“

,,Woman…“

,,Not bad…“ he said, and leaned against the doorframe, asking her who she was.

,,I have absolutely no idea, Lucius. I didn’t really asked her that. But…“

,,But?“

She smiled more to herself, than to him, before she said: ,,She had had a beautiful flat, a very cute cat, and… a wing tattoo on her back… but nothing small like most of the people. It was big, and was realistic tattooed…“

,,Since when are you looking at your one night stand this close?!“ He asked, but she didn’t had had an answer for him… perhaps it was just… just that tattoo… she thought, closed the door, and stepped underneath the shower…

_**tbc...** _


	2. Chapter 2

When Muriel woke up a few hours later, she looked in the golden eyes of her cat, who was sitting next to her, where that other woman had slept.

,,Don´t look at me like that, it was just sex…“ she said, stroking her cat, before she got up… _“Yes… just sex… damn good sex…_ “ she thought, while she went into her bathroom, to take a shower. It was just sex, and no betrayal on her girlfriend… can it even be cheating, when she’s never at home?!

She sighed, looked at her phone after her shower, and saw only one message:

_“I’ll be at your´s in five minutes._ “

She checked the time, went to the door, and opened it: ,,Sorry.“ She said to her best friend Mina, who was standing in front of her door since 15 minutes now, and held up a coffee from Starbucks.

,,I love you right now…“ Muriel said, taking the coffee, and let her inside.

,,Let me guess… one night stand?“

,,Where do you know that from?“

,,Oh, your hickey is quite… nice.“ She said grinning, and Muriel looked at her, with wide eyes, before she went back into the bathroom… there was it… on the side of her neck… small but visible.

,,Shit…“ she muttered, while Mina stood behind her: ,,I guess it was not Jen.“

,,No… Jen is still in Dubai, and guess what… she’ll stay there for another three months.“ Muriel said, while she picked up her school books.

,,What is she doing in Dubai?! Still working there?“ Muriel nodded, trying to avoid that subject, but she knew, she did´t had to hide that from Mina, so she sighed, turned around and faced her best friend.

,,Jen had got that job offer from that Restaurant in Dubai, and it was planned as a three weeks job. She had told me, that they are working 13 to 14 hours per day, without a day off, but got very good payment. She also told me, that she will have vacation afterwards, which would have been paid by the Restaurant.“ Mina nodded, and Muriel continued: ,,That was four months ago, and I’m not sure, if I actually do have a girlfriend anymore.“

,,Oh shit…“ Mina said, they left Muriel´s flat, and got into Mina´s car…

,,Am I a cheating Bitch?“ Muriel asked after a while, and Mina shook her head: ,,No.“ She said without hesitation. ,,If Jen had decided, to put you off, then is it no cheating. Who was she, anyway?“

,,I have absolutely no idea…“ Muriel said, and smirked a bit, while she was biting her lower lip, and Mina grinned wide: ,,There is something…“

,,I remember the taste of Strawberries.“

,,Your cocktail?“ Muriel shook her head, and told her, that she had had only a Long Island and a few shots, what made Mina stare at her, when they were parking next to a white Mustang.

,,What?!“

,,How on earth are you able to sit in my car after those drinks?!“ Mina asked, and Muriel laughed out loud, while she stepped out of the car.

,,Good mood, Ms Swan?“ Someone asked behind her, she rolled her eyes, and turned around to Narcissa Black.

,,Not anymore… what do you want? Except ruining my morning…“ she added, and Narcissa smirked a bit, before she looked past Muriel at Mina: ,,Can you play your Cello later, for the choir?“

,,Sure.“ Mina said, and Muriel asked: ,,We do have a choir?!“

,,Surprisingly yes…“ Narcissa said a bit softer, and Muriel raised an eyebrow.

,,It is not quite a good one…“ Narcissa confessed, and added: ,,But it’s a chance for me to play piano.“

,,You play the piano?!“ Muriel asked before she could held it back, Narcissa raised her eyebrows, and went to the main entrance.

,,She plays the piano?!“ Muriel asked a smirking Mina, who nodded: ,,She does… you could come over and watch us.“

,,No thanks…“ Muriel said, pulling up her inner wall again, but still watching Narcissa go…

She really didn’t wanted to go, but somehow she managed to find herself in front of the choir room this afternoon, looking through the small window in the door. There were only Mina and Narcissa, talking… but no choir…

Muriel was about to turn around, before someone would see her there, when she heard the Piano… it was such a wonderful melody, and it definitely reached her heart… yes, a good piano play was her weakness. She leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and let the combined music of Cello and Piano reach her soul.

It had had also the side effect of tears, because Jen hated Music, and while Muriel just stood there… she cried a bit in total silence… somehow realizing that she don’t have a girlfriend anymore…

After a while, the Music had stopped, she looked through the window, seeing a smile on each woman, before she quickly went outside, to wait at Mina´s car.

Narcissa was the first one, who came outside, and their eyes met, while she approached Muriel.

,,Mina has something to do, and it can last a few more minutes.“

,,Fine.“ Muriel said gently, but distantly, while Narcissa just opened her car, but waited before sitting inside.

,,I could drive you…“ she offered, and everything inside of Muriel wanted to reject the offer, but it was a Mustang… it was her favorite car… sure, she had one by herself, but… she couldn’t say No… sighing she picked up her bag, walked around the white car, and sat down next to Narcissa…

,,Did you like it?“ Narcissa asked after a while of uncomfortable silence, and Muriel looked in question at her, and Narcissa smirked a bit: ,,Oh come on. I saw you standing behind that door.“

Muriel tried very hard to not to blush, and asked: ,,I thought there was supposed to be a choir?“

Narcissa nodded: ,,Yeah, we thought so too… I have to agree with you, by the way.“

,,That you are an arrogant Bitch?! Congrats.“

,,That arrogant Bitch is driving you home, Muriel.“ Narcissa said warningly, and Muriel nodded, and said: ,,She does… and she’s driving me in a fucking white Mustang.“

,,Don´t you have a black one?!“ Narcissa asked, and definitely had to bit back a smirk, while Muriel said: ,,I do… but it’s in my garage, because I haven’t the money yet, to take it to the workshop.“

Narcissa looked at her, when they stopped at a traffic light, and asked: ,,Shall I take a look on it?“

,,You can fix cars?!“

,,No, but a friend of mine.“ Narcissa said, and it was the first time, they were even talking without any sarcasm nor insults… and also Muriel had to confess to herself, that it felt really good to talk to her… perhaps she was not that bad…

_**tbc...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this might not be anyones cup of tea, but perhaps there is someone out there, who'll like it... so let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

,,Are you alright?“ Lucius asked Narcissa at dinner, and she looked ip at him, placing her fork down, before she said: ,,I don’t know how to describe it… there is this student, and she’s studying biology. It isn’t like she’s terrible in my class, or something like that, no… she’s really good actually.“

,,But…?“

,,But… I think she’s playing something… I think I was able to see through her inner wall today…“ she said, and told him everything about Muriel…

,,So… she listened to your piano play?“

,,Yes. Why?“ she asked, and he thought about it for a while, before he suggested: ,,Sometimes people need someone, they could talk to. And sometimes people need something, that reach their inner walls. Their heart, and perhaps their soul. So I would say, play again for her… let her listen, because everything you’re telling me, sounds exactly like someone’s behavior, who os hiding something…“

,,Something that she can't cope with in the long run, I think..." He nodded and she thought about it until she went to bed ...

When Muriel entered school the next day, she pulled out her headphones, and went to her first course… biology… even if it was taught by Narcissa Black, it was a fascinating subject. Or was it because of her?!

No, definitely not, Muriel has always been passionate about biology… not only the plants, or animals, or the cell structure of a living being, evolution,… no, it was all of it.

,,Good morning class…“ Narcissa said, and it went quiet immediately, just like always when she enters a room, and Muriel liked that of her… it was Narcissa`s presence, that made people be quiet and respectful… Muriel always wonders how she managed that.

Was it her gaze?!

Was it her appearance?

Was it this red lipstick…?!

She couldn’t tell… and she also couldn’t tell, why she was almost staring at those lips…

She tried very hard to concentrate on the days subject: Evolution, and to her own surprise, she could forget all her private problems… even when Narcissa called her forward, she could answer all the questions… but what really distracted her, happened in the afternoon when she was about to leave school…

“She’s playing…“ Muriel thought to herself, when she heard someone playing the piano, and sure she couldn’t know, if it really was Narcissa… but she hoped it.

So she went through the corridors, until she reached the open doors of the choir room, in which Narcissa was sitting and playing…

It was so beautiful, and Muriel just couldn’t resist… she entered the room, closed the door behind herself very quietly, and went closer to her teacher, until she reached the piano…

Without overthinking, Muriel sat down next to Narcissa… she knew that song, and it was a Duet, so she waited, listened, and finally her fingers joined Narcissa`s, and they played together… once in a while their fingers touched slightly, and now and then there was a little smile on Narcissa`s lips, while they finished the song slowly…

,,Why did you say, that this is the own opportunity for you to play, by the way?“ Muriel asked, after none of them had said something for a while, and Narcissa said: ,,Because of my neighbors… they have two Babies, and every loud noise is a bit…“

,,Shitty, because they are crying louder than a piano?!“ Muriel asked, and Narcissa nodded laughingly, before she asked: ,,What about you, Muriel?“

,,What about me?“

,,Muriel… I know you are hiding something… I know you are building up some kind of inner wall…“ she said really gently, and every part of Muriel wanted to run out of the room right now, but she felt some kind of safety in Narcissa`s words, in her presence… she didn’t really know what it was… but she liked it… but on the other hand, she didn’t wanted to bother her teacher with her problems, so she said: ,,It’s nothing, Ms Black… at least nothing you have to worry about, or something like that.“

,,Sure?“ she asked, and their eyes met. ,,Muriel… I don’t hate you, you know? Only your manners and your attitude… I just don’t like it, when my students are drawing something on their notebooks, because that give me the feeling, you don’t even care about what I am talking about.“

,,I do care about your lessons, Black… I’m just not the person who is staring at your lips all the time, only to show you, that I can’t listen to you, if I’m not glued to your lips, like all the others… for me it is just a difference between staring at a teacher, until the eyes pops out, or looking at the teacher without it gets uncomfortable, and yes, I am drawing much. But I kind of need it… can’t explain, but it is just impossible for me, to do only one thing.“

Narcissa nodded, although she didn’t quite believed her student… that’s why she decided to do something, she probably shouldn’t do. She asked Muriel for her phone, and after she got it, she gave Muriel her number, and said: ,,If you need someone to talk to… call me.“

,,Are you even allowed to do that?“ Muriel asked, and Narcissa told her, that she couldn’t care less… and that was the truth…

It was almost in the middle of the night, when Muriel decided to write Narcissa:

_“I still don’t know, if this is right, or why I do trust you… but, you were right. I am building up an inner wall, and I am hiding behind it… I have a girlfriend… actually, because I’m not even sure, if she is still my Girlfriend. She is cook, and went to Dubai to work in a restaurant, and out of three weeks, went four months, and now she’s staying there for another three months… She knows that I’m at College… and no, I have no idea what I should do, because I’ve been having a few one night stands during the last months, and I don’t regret a single one…_

_\- Muriel.“_

**_ tbc... _ **


End file.
